Silence
by Kumfu
Summary: Deux fois ? Trois fois ? Quatre fois le prix ? A partir de quelle somme Axis sera-t-il prêt à se prêter au petit jeu de son client ? Et qu'y gagnera-t-il à la fin ? Rhys X Axis. UR.


**Titre :** Silence  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Kumfu  
><strong>Bêta : <strong>Yume ka Mage  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Rhys X Axis  
><strong>Rating :<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Teahouse appartient à Emirain.

**Note :** Écrit à l'occasion du défi Kinkenstock dont le prompt que j'ai choisi m'a eu tout l'air d'être un appel au PWP entre ces deux personnages et, c'est bien tombé, c'était pile poil ce que j'avais envie d'écrire entre eux ! Je me suis donc lâchée ! C'est un long texte avec du sexe, de la première ligne à quasi la dernière, mais aussi des interludes et des bouts de scénario qui se sont glissés par-ci par-là, ce qui fait ce n'est pas totalement un PWP. Sachez toutefois à quoi vous attendre en abordant cette fiction.

**Prompt :** Teahouse - Rhys x Axis - Silence - Pour une raison ou une autre Axis est obligé de se taire.

**Avertissement, donc, pour le sexe ET pour le vocabulaire : **Il m'a bien fallu m'adapter à celui d'Axis, surtout, et aussi à celui de Rhys. Donc… Pour la finesse, on repassera aussi sur certains dialogues, hein ?

**EDIT : Note pour situer l'écriture de cette fiction par rapport au comic :** écrit à la fin de la publication du troisième chapitre de "Teahouse" sur le site web d'Emirain. Si vous remarquez des points communs avec la scène s'étant produite entre Rhys et Axis dans le chapitre quatre (l'un d'eux étant difficile à ne pas remarquer), sachez donc que cette fiction a été écrite auparavant (ce qui a fait que, comme vous pourrez l'imaginer, lire la suite du comic m'a relativement amusée !).

* * *

><p><strong>SILENCE<strong>

Axis exhala en basculant, dos sur le lit. Il allait tuer cet enfoiré de petit pédant d'aristocrate. Il allait pendre par ce qui lui servait d'attributs masculins son collègue, Rory, pour peu qu'il lui en reste encore. Il allait massacrer quiconque oserait lui dire le moindre mot sur la putain de visite de ce trou du cul de noblion et il allait commettre un putain de génocide si jamais la moindre séance complémentaire lui était de nouveau offerte. Un frisson le parcourut, tandis que des mains masculines lui écartaient les cuisses, les séparant. Dans un souffle, il renversa le crâne vers l'arrière, levant le regard au plafond comme s'il y recherchait de l'aide en sentant ses genoux se faire remonter.

« Tantouse », « pédale », « putain d'enculé », gronda-t-il dans sa tête, péniblement conscient que son sexe se durcissait, pourtant.

Un doigt passa sur la longueur de son érection, le faisant, bien malgré lui, se tendre. La langue qui glissa, juste ensuite, au niveau de son gland le fit expirer bruyamment, posant la main sur une chevelure douce lorsque des lèvres roses l'entourèrent. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer légèrement.

Il avait envie qu'il le suce. Il n'était pas homosexuel, et quiconque prétendrait le contraire aurait à en répondre devant lui, mais il en avait envie… et il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il prenne la moindre seconde pour réfléchir à ce fait. Il n'était pas un pédé. Il ne l'était pas. Voilà ce qu'il se répétait, tandis que sa nuque se raidissait, de plaisir. Ce mec était vraiment doué avec sa bouche. Bien que ça l'arrache de l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il se retint de gémir, tandis qu'il se sentait glisser à l'intérieur de lui.

« C'était une bonne clause », souffla doucement Rhys, en relevant le visage avec un sourire en coin.  
>Axis eut envie de le frapper. Sa verge humide se tendit pourtant douloureusement dans une attente de plus.<br>« Envie de changer un peu de ces désespérants "je ne suis pas gay" ? », poursuivit le noble, en se relevant pour défaire les attaches de sa veste militaire.  
>Son expression était autant une provocation que la démonstration d'un amusement évident.<br>Axis reposa les pieds sur le bord du matelas, observant son client ôter sa chemise en le détaillant sans gêne. Par défi, il laissa tomber ses genoux sur les côtés, présentant sa verge en une image pleine d'arrogance.  
>« Suce-la, puisque c'est ce que tu aimes » était ce qu'il exprimait ainsi. Puisqu'il ne pouvait le dire.<br>Rhys se contenta de se déshabiller tranquillement.

Une fois torse nu, le prince d'Ivore s'assit auprès d'Axis, sur le matelas. Puis il s'appuya, d'un bras, tout contre le jeune homme et prit un temps pour l'observer. Celui-ci ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise, ses sourcils s'en fronçant. Le noble tira ensuite le tiroir de la table de nuit, peu désireux de toucher le pot de vaseline qui y était ouvert et préférant porter son choix sur celui encore intact. Consciencieusement, il s'en enduit les doigts, devant un Axis dont le regard n'était que défiance. L'instant suivant, il se glissait entre les cuisses de ce dernier, les repoussant en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, les ramenant ainsi vers le haut. Le jeune homme accueillit ses lèvres comme il se raidissait sous la pression de ses doigts. Sous l'intrusion, une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage et il se retint d'émettre un son, devant toutefois se détacher de leur baiser pour respirer plus fortement.

Son crâne tomba sur le matelas et il rouvrit les yeux, repensant à la manière dont tout s'était décidé… et à ce qu'il gagnerait à la fin.

* * *

><p>« La séance est close. »<p>

Quand Rhys posa les mains sur le marbre de la table pour se relever après la réunion avec ses conseillers, il eut l'impression de sentir le poids de ses responsabilités peser sur ses épaules. Il dut faire un effort pour se mettre debout. Il n'en laissa, bien évidemment, rien paraître.

Toute la journée, il avait ressassé les mêmes pensées, affiché des mines sérieuses, respectueuses, attentives ou, encore, patientes. Il avait été, en toute circonstance, à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui incombait. Il s'était agenouillé au chevet de son père et n'avait pas cillé le moindre instant, même lorsque, contre toute attente, sa voix trop faible s'était soudainement élevée pour lui dire de se préparer à son couronnement proche. Il avait été plus que ce qu'il aurait dû, plus que quiconque en ce royaume. Alors qu'il boutonnait sa veste en se dirigeant vers son carrosse, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, se laissant distraire un instant par ses couleurs. Il se faisait l'effet d'un monstre, à rêver désormais de plaisir facile. Son père était mourant. Il serait bientôt roi. Il devait se marier. Que de tâches, que de responsabilités et de contraintes. Pourrait-il encore se rendre dans ce bordel, une fois qu'il serait couronné ?

Il eut un sourire torve.

Quelle grande interrogation de futur souverain…

D'un signe de main, il intima à son cocher l'ordre de se mettre en route. Se savoir à ce point frivole ne lui provoquait aucune honte. Qu'il puisse garder ça, au moins : ce n'était pas avec ses fesses qu'il gouvernerait. La lassitude le pesait, tandis qu'il traversait les rues de la capitale d'Ivore, aux dernières heures de l'après midi. Pourtant, lorsque les battants de la porte de la maison de plaisir s'ouvrirent, son expression ne fut que celle, calme, de l'homme qui sait que tout lui est acquis. Il accrocha tout de suite le regard de la jeune femme qu'il avait choisie l'avant-dernière fois, tandis qu'elle traversait le vestibule. Sa tenue, tout en crinolines et rubans, mettait en valeur sa poitrine rebondie.

« Sir Rhys ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant.  
>Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde du bas de l'escalier dans une position candide qui lui offrit une vue plus que plongeante sur son décolleté. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, parcourant ensuite le vestibule du regard.<br>Il savait qui il voulait.  
>« Vous … Vous désirez que... ?<br>— Non », l'interrompit-il, en relevant, déjà, le visage en direction des hauteurs de l'escalier. « Je connais le chemin.  
>— Si c'est Axis ce que vous cherchez, il... »<br>Comme elle hésitait, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'observant avec l'assurance naturelle que lui conférait son rang.  
>« Il… Il n'est plus dans la même chambre qu'avant, se précipita Claret. Lord Reed a... »<br>Elle peinait à trouver comment résumer rapidement les faits.  
>« L'offre qu'il a faite pour avoir Rory, poursuivit-elle, a fait de ce dernier le membre le plus cher d'entre nous, donc...<br>— Donc l'ancien favori a pris une autre chambre », termina Rhys pour elle, compatissant envers ses difficultés à trouver ses mots.  
>Claret hocha vivement la tête, faisant onduler la queue-de-cheval haute en laquelle elle avait noués ses cheveux.<br>« Où ? reprit rapidement le prince.  
>— Deuxième étage, dernière à gauche. »<br>Puis, comme l'homme s'y dirigeait déjà, elle ajouta avec précipitation :  
>« Mais… il est en… ! »<br>Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de poursuivre, Rhys levant la main en signe de désintérêt, tandis qu'il poursuivait sa montée des marches. Catastrophée, elle resta trépignante, sur le dallage du hall d'entrée, ne sachant comment agir, puis, après quelques secondes, elle se décida à se précipiter dans le bureau de son patron.

Du coin de l'œil, Rhys remarqua sa course soudaine, mais n'eut pas l'envie de s'en soucier.

Le luxe du bâtiment était plaisant, bien que clairement moindre que ses appartements personnels. Le long escalier incurvé du hall d'entrée était recouvert d'un tissu du même bleu que sa chevelure et que celui du ciel. Lentement, il le gravit, savourant l'incroyable sensation de se délester, à chaque marche empruntée, d'une portion du poids qu'il portait sur les épaules et qui n'avait fait que s'alourdir ces dernières semaines. Croiser une servante, dont le service à thé tressauta et dont les joues s'empourprèrent lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, l'amusa. Découvrir, plus loin, adossée à un mur, l'une des autres femmes dont il avait oublié le nom — une beauté froide, mais qu'il devinait autant usée physiquement que psychologiquement, le fiel suintant sous les minauderies —, ne l'intéressa, toutefois, que guère. Un temps, il s'arrêta en haut de la rambarde pour observer le va-et-vient en dessous de lui. La plantureuse Claret avait disparu et le jeune ex-vierge sur lequel son futur beau-cousin avait jeté son dévolu traversait le vestibule avec la tranquillité de celui qui sait que son tour de travailler n'est pas encore venu. Lord Reed résoudrait bientôt ce point pour lui, Rhys n'en doutait pas la moindre seconde. Il reprit son ascension, parvenant bientôt au second étage.

La porte de la chambre qu'il recherchait était entrouverte. Une fois dans son embrasure, il s'y arrêta, observant un instant son occupant embrasser langoureusement une petite bourgeoise à la tenue romantique qui se croyait seule avec lui. Celle-ci poussa un cri en l'apercevant. Le prince se retint de sourire.

Lorsque Axis tourna le visage vers l'intrus, son expression fut, dans un premier temps, stupeur, puis irritation, mais il n'eut pas eu le temps de vociférer que Rhys l'évinçait déjà pour faire un baisemain à sa cliente.  
>« Madame… Je vais devoir me plaindre au maître des lieux qu'il ne nous ait pas présentés. »<br>Le prostitué crut s'étouffer, tandis que la jeune femme, rougissante, s'évertuait à masquer son embarras.  
>« Peut-être accepteriez-vous de me recevoir plus tard ? poursuivit-il.<br>— Euh… Je…  
>— Elle ne veut rien du tout ! beugla Axis, le souffle enfin retrouvé. C'est mon rendez-vous ! Ma cliente !<br>— Oh, veuillez-me pardonner ! » feignit de se catastropher le prince, comme s'il avait réellement cru qu'elle faisait partie des hôtesses de la maison. « Comment pourrais-je me rattraper ? »  
>Son sourire était tant charmeur que la femme en baissa les paupières, les oreilles rougissantes.<br>Axis était véritablement en train de s'étrangler.  
>Rhys mena, cependant, son petit jeu avec tant de virtuosité que le jeune homme ne put que le regarder, estomaqué, raccompagner sa cliente, lui murmurant des paroles faussement embarrassées, tout en la flattant sur sa beauté qui l'avait induit en erreur et en lui susurrant des promesses de chercher à la revoir. Ce faisant, le prince embobina si parfaitement son interlocutrice qu'elle ne se rendit réellement compte qu'elle venait de se faire ramener sur le seuil de la porte qu'une fois que celle-ci fut refermée. Elle se retrouva stupéfaite, seule dans le couloir, trop étourdie par ses dernières paroles pour parvenir à prendre toute la mesure de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et ce ne fut que d'un pas hésitant qu'elle entama la redescente de l'étage.<p>

Quand Axis et Rhys se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, le sourire du noble fut celui, en coin, de l'autosatisfaction.  
>« Décidément, j'aurais fait un très bon membre de cette maison. »<br>Le premier fulmina :  
>« Elle avait déjà payé sa visite !<br>— Tout va bien, alors », conclut Rhys en enlevant ses gants.  
>Le prostitué songea pour de bon à lui casser la gueule. Il l'observa quelques instants se mettre à son aise, puis lâcha un reniflement méprisant et se dirigea vers sa commode pour se saisir d'un paquet de cigarettes froissé. Du moment qu'il payait, il se moquait bien du reste, après tout.<br>« Toujours cette mauvaise habitude ?  
>— Ouais », lui accorda le rouquin en craquant une allumette avec provocation.<br>Son regard était noir.  
>Rhys ne fit montre de son dégoût que par une moue de déplaisir avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Les meubles, que le prince connaissait de l'ancienne chambre du jeune homme, y avaient été déplacés, même si l'espace était, ici, légèrement plus restreint… non pas que la pièce fut désagréable — elle était bien éclairée et d'une taille convenable —, mais le désordre qui y régnait était encore plus stupéfiant. Un amas de vêtements, de bijoux et de bibelots divers occupait, de plus, toute la longueur d'un mur.<br>« Ma queue t'a tant manqué que ça, chérie, que tu ne sois pas capable d'attendre la fin de mon rendez-vous ? »  
>Le prince ne daigna pas répondre à pareille vulgarité. Simplement, il s'accouda à la fenêtre pour contempler la rue, plus bas.<br>« Le changement de chambre ne semble pas avoir agi sur l'odeur », remarqua-t-il enfin, plus pour lui-même que pour son futur partenaire.  
>Axis eut un reniflement de mépris, s'asseyant sur le lit pour ôter sans distinction son pantalon. Le prince se retourna au moment où il se laissait tomber sur le dos. Le jeune homme se présentait, désormais, en sous-vêtements, et son visage était pensif.<br>« C'est à cause de ce pédant d'aristo, là : Reed », vomit-il verbalement en songeant à sa place de numéro un perdue. « Il a acheté tellement cher le cul de cette petite pédale de Rory que j'ai dû lui céder ma chambre. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, conclut-il.  
>— Pourquoi donc ?<br>— Je la récupèrerai. »  
>Rhys eut une moue dubitative. Son regard se porta sur le membre du prostitué dont on devinait la forme sous le caleçon.<br>« Lord Reed ne manque pas d'argent. »  
>Axis tourna le visage vers son interlocuteur.<br>« Une tafiole comme toi non plus, non ? l'alpagua-t-il en s'attrapant l'entrejambe. Je suis sûr que tu en as rêvé toute la journée. »  
>Son expression n'était que fierté mal placée et pure provocation : un coq, dans sa plus basse attitude, songea le noble.<br>Pour toute réponse, celui-ci déambula dans la pièce, s'accroupissant pour faire glisser entre ses doigts quelques colliers lourds, posés au sol.  
>« Combien a déboursé Lord Reed ?<br>— Beaucoup plus que ce poussin de Rory ne le mérite », grogna stupidement le roux.  
>Le prince d'Ivore se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de sourire devant autant pareille attitude. Venir ici était décidément une distraction particulièrement rafraîchissante.<br>« Peut-être serait-il temps, alors, de faire ce que se doit une personne de ta condition ? Alice… »  
>Ce nom ne fut prononcé que dans un sourire dissimulé de pure taquinerie. En relevant le regard vers le jeune homme, Rhys eut la satisfaction de voir, à son expression, que sa provocation avait touché juste. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée :<br>« Après une première fois le visage enterré dans les coussins et une seconde durant laquelle la parodie de pénétration que j'ai découverte a failli me faire débander, j'avoue que je me demande ce que les clients de cette maison peuvent bien venir rechercher ici. »  
>Axis leva les yeux dans une expression de colère, une certaine rougeur lui étant cependant montée au visage.<br>« C'est parce que je ne suis pas gay !  
>— Vraiment ? »<br>Le courtisan s'agaça violemment de l'expression très amusée du noble. Il se redressa avec colère.  
>« Je ne suis pas une putain de tantouse, moi !<br>— Ce n'est pas l'impression que m'a laissée notre dernière entrevue.  
>— Je ne suis pas gay ! »<br>Rhys dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas rire.  
>« Peut-être faudrait-il l'être, alors… »<br>Axis se renfrogna.  
>« Aucune chance.<br>— Ou alors dire au revoir à la jolie somme que telle activité peut générer… »  
>Comme Rhys s'asseyait auprès de lui, croisant les mains sur les genoux, Axis l'observa avec un intérêt mêlé de méfiance. La fourberie de ce type l'estomaquait.<br>« Que dirais-tu de doubler tes honoraires ?  
>— Pour m'avoir volé ma cliente ? »<br>Le prince sourit.  
>« Contre une clause, par exemple. »<br>Axis tira sur sa cigarette, écoutant silencieusement.  
>« Mettons que… »<br>Rhys prit le temps de réfléchir, se plaisant à faire durer l'instant.  
>« Les possibilités sont infinies… Il y a, bien sûr, celle d'user de quelques accessoires… »<br>La mine crispée que fit Axis valut tous les spectacles. Le noble tâcha de ne pas montrer son amusement.  
>« Quoiqu'un peu de silence ne serait pas de refus », poursuivit-il en attrapant du bout des doigts la cigarette entre les lèvres du roux, les frôlant dans le même geste, avant de se lever pour aller la jeter par la fenêtre.<br>Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, croisant ses bras tatoués sur sa poitrine en une attitude hautaine.  
>« Un peu comme à l'instant, précisa Rhys avec un sourire en coin. C'est… Oh, pas que les "pédale" et autres mots doux me dérangent tant que ça, mais leur absence semble être un luxe inaccessible, en ces lieux. »<br>Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, le prostitué se renfrognant.  
>« Pourquoi ne pas monnayer ceci ? » termina-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, dans un sourire plein d'amusement qui fit se noircir le regard d'Axis.<br>Avec son calme habituel, Rhys l'observa ensuite réfléchir, son expression maussade le distrayant agréablement. Puis le rouquin eut un sourire mordant. Atros allait le tuer en apprenant qu'il avait négocié lui-même ses honoraires, mais il était incapable de résister à l'envie de provoquer le trou du cul qui lui faisait face.  
>« Le quadruple », lança-t-il.<br>Le prince haussa un sourcil de surprise.  
>« Le triple », décida-t-il ensuite dans un pur esprit de taquinerie.<br>Ce n'était pas l'argent qui lui faisait défaut.  
>Un grognement sortit, pour toute réponse, de la gorge d'Axis.<p>

* * *

><p>« Maître Atros ! » s'affola Claret en déboulant dans le bureau de son patron.<br>Celui-ci dirigea le regard vers elle. Son visage était marqué et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Linneus. L'ambiance de la pièce était d'une pesanteur à peine soutenable. Elle bafouilla.  
>« Sir Rhys est là et il… Il…<br>— Oui ?  
>— Il est allé voir Axis alors qu'il est déjà en rendez-vous ! »<br>Le dirigeant du Teahouse la détailla silencieusement, puis il soupira, croisant les doigts pour les replier sous son menton.  
>« Qui ?<br>— Madame la comtesse Meredith. »  
>Atros prit une seconde pour réfléchir. La personne que venait de citer Claret était une cliente d'importance, mais le prince était, lui, un homme dont le statut rendait délicate toute intervention.<br>« Et ?  
>— Eh bien, je… »<br>Comme Linneus se détournait pour atteindre la sortie, Atros releva le visage vers lui, incapable, cependant, de poursuivre l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, du fait de la présence de Claret. Celle-ci remarqua la façon dont son visage était fermé, la rendant mal à l'aise de se retrouver entre eux. Puis Atros se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Il devait intercepter cette cliente et tenter d'aplanir les faits. Quelle que soit la responsabilité du prince d'Ivore, si celle-ci était fâchée, Axis aurait à en répondre.

Lorsque son patron le dépassa, Linneus détourna le visage.

* * *

><p>Axis étouffa un soupir tandis que son client s'emparait de nouveau de ses lèvres. Ce mec embrassait bien. S'il gardait les paupières fermées, ainsi, et s'imaginait une femme, il avait même amplement de quoi s'en sentir excité. Il passa la main autour des épaules de son client, tandis que celui-ci approfondissait le baiser. Il était vraiment doué. Lentement, il se laissa repousser sur le dos. Une fois allongé sur le matelas, les pieds encore posés au sol, il ouvrit les yeux sur l'homme qui le dominait. Son regard aussi était plaisant, d'un beau bleu, ombré de cils sombres. Son attention se porta sur les jolies lèvres roses qui étaient si habiles autant pour les baisers que pour les fellations, oubliant qu'il s'agissait-là de celles d'un homme. Il eut envie de lui dire de le sucer, mais se souvint qu'il ne devait pas parler. Seules ses joues rosirent au souvenir de la sensation de sa bouche autour de son membre. Rhys lui lécha la mâchoire, le faisant renverser le crâne vers l'arrière, avant de lui mordiller faiblement le cou.<p>

« Toujours pas homosexuel, alors ? »  
>Axis eut un rictus.<br>Toujours pas, non.  
>Il savait bien que son sexe durci le faisait mentir. Il ne voulut pas y songer. Il expira quand Rhys posa sa main chaude dessus, crispant les paupières dans une expression d'envie quand celui-ci le caressa à travers le tissu.<p>

Puis, le noble se pencha à son oreille, susurrant si bas qu'Axis l'entendit à peine :  
>« Ce n'est pas moi, la putain. »<br>Les mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune homme, lui provoquant, même, dans un second temps, une certaine irritation. Jusqu'ici, le noble n'avait voulu que se servir de son corps. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de participer et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'Axis était prêt à lui concéder quoi que ce soit. Il eut l'envie de rétorquer, la provocation étant trop facile, mais il avait accepté de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là. La paume chaude malaxant la longueur de sa verge le maintenait, de plus, dans un état de torpeur sexuelle.  
>« C'est ta bouche que je veux sentir sur ma queue », précisa ensuite le noble en lui embrassant suavement le cou.<br>Bien malgré lui, Axis se tendit vers ses lèvres. L'ivraie que lui provoquaient ses caresses sur son sexe ne lui fit cependant pas oublier son sentiment de colère et il repoussa la main qui l'excitait, pour se redresser, prenant appui sur ses bras tendus derrière lui.

Rhys l'observait avec un regard bien trop sûr de lui. Axis n'en eut qu'un regain d'agacement. Au moment où ce dernier fit mine de bouger, le noble l'arrêta avec un « déshabille-toi », autoritaire, qui l'irrita et ne le fit ôter ses derniers vêtements qu'à la manière d'un coq vexé. Ce fut, en tout cas, la réflexion amusée que se fit Rhys en le voyant se lever pour le faire.

Quand le jeune homme fut nu, le prince se mit debout, pour le rejoindre. Il fit quelques pas autour de lui, prenant le temps d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait, bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois. Une fois derrière lui, il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son cou, frôlant de son souffle les anneaux de métal ornant son cartilage.  
>« Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? »<br>Axis tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, en levant les sourcils. Il avait l'air de dire : « tu te souviens que tu m'as demandé de ne pas parler, pédale ? »  
>Rhys n'en eut qu'un sourire.<br>« C'est vrai que, pour une putain, tu manques sérieusement d'expérience. »  
>Une veine gonfla sur la tempe d'Axis. Rhys le fit rapidement tourner, avant de poser les deux mains sur le plat de son torse, pour le faire tomber en arrière. En sentant son dos s'enfoncer dans son matelas, le jeune homme pensa simplement à l'envie qu'il avait de sentir ces jolies lèvres roses sur son sexe.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu crois qu'il va lui offrir une visite, comme la dernière fois pour monsieur Rhys ? » demanda candidement Claret, tandis qu'elle observait la discussion entre son patron et la cliente.<br>Linneus eut un faible sourire.  
>« Peut-être. »<br>Puis il ajouta.  
>« Elle n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir, remarque. »<br>En effet, la femme faisait des grands mouvements de mains pour signifier son refus. Elle paraissait excessivement embarrassée, ses cheveux restés légèrement décoiffés et ses joues toujours rouges.  
>« Maître Atros a l'air tellement mécontent », se catastropha Claret.<p>

Pensif, Linneus prit appui, des avant bras, sur la rambarde de l'escalier. L'altercation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Xanthe risquait de retomber sur Axis. Songer aux répercutions auxquelles s'était exposé son collègue en faisant le jeu de son client le fit oublier cependant, un instant, ses propres soucis.

* * *

><p>« Encore », souffla Rhys, alors qu'il enfonçait, maintenant, deux doigts, dans l'orifice d'Axis.<p>

Ce dernier exhala, gémissant de nouveau lorsque le noble inséra plus profondément ses membres à l'intérieur de lui, provoquant la satisfaction, chez celui-ci, de l'entendre ainsi.

Axis s'était attendu à ce que son client lui demande de le sucer, pas à ce qu'il creuse ainsi sa place en lui. Ce dernier se tenait assis juste devant ses fesses, retenant, par son buste penché sur lui, l'une de ses cuisses relevée et écartée, tout en le pénétrant de sa main libre. Son index et son majeur allaient et venaient lentement dans l'espace qu'il venait de créer, provoquant, chez Axis, autant de révolte, à cause de ce qu'il subissait, que, bien que ce lui soit difficile à admettre, un plaisir évident. Sa bouche, cependant, cette bouche chaude et talentueuse, l'aidait à accepter cette intrusion, le jeune homme se sentant liquide, ouvert, tandis que les doigts de son client se mouvaient en lui, se perdant dans leur baiser, s'y versant, conscient, dans le même temps, de la façon dont son corps se détendait pour l'accueillir. Enfin, quand le baiser se rompit, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait lui-même l'une de ses cuisses, comme s'il avait voulu l'écarter plus encore. La tête lui tournait et la conscience de ce fait l'horrifia brutalement. Il la relâcha d'un coup. Ses paupières se fermèrent de colère et de frustration.

Rhys ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Déjà, il était en train de finir de se déshabiller. Les joues rosies, Axis rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer ôter son pantalon, en profitant pour rallonger les jambes, conscient du sexe durci qui apparut entre les cuisses du noble et de la manière dont il en fut captivé. Instinctivement, il en jugea la longueur et le volume.

Le prince d'Ivore monta rapidement sur le lit, faisant remonter Axis plus haut, l'embrassant, enserrant le membre de ce dernier pour le caresser doucement. Tandis que son partenaire soupirait d'excitation, Rhys pensa, un instant, que cette fois encore, c'était lui-même qui jouait le rôle de la putain.  
>« Alice », murmura-t-il.<br>L'éclat d'indignation enflammée qui passa à ce moment dans les yeux d'Axis l'amusa énormément. Il se faisait l'effet d'un gosse, à jouer ainsi. Avec espièglerie, il approcha simplement un doigt des lèvres de son partenaire pour lui rappeler à quelle condition il était soumis.  
>« Toujours pas homosexuel, alors ? »<br>Puisqu'il ne pouvait répondre, Axis remua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, ses pommettes s'empourprant comme il prenait conscience de la façon dont tout en lui le contredisait. Le prince n'en eut qu'une expression de satisfaction plus marquée.  
>« Suce-moi », décida-t-il enfin, prenant appui de ses bras, derrière lui, pour présenter son membre.<br>Axis resta interdit, prêt à répliquer.  
>« Trois fois le prix », lui rappela Rhys, de son ton détaché.<br>Puis, comme le jeune homme semblait encore sur le point de rétorquer, il ajouta :  
>« Et pas un mot. Même pas pour négocier. »<br>Axis resta, un temps, muet, le regard noir. Puis, il leva la main dans une grimace pleine de défiance. Quatre doigts étaient levés. Le prince en fut véritablement amusé.  
>« Suce », répéta-t-il seulement, sans dissimuler son sourire.<br>Le visage du prostitué resta fermé. La perspective de retrouver sa place de numéro un, ainsi qu'une forme de cabotinage le firent cependant se dresser sur les genoux. Durant quelques instants, il se tint ainsi, le long collier qu'il avait passé autour de son cou pendant sur son torse cuivré. Rhys contempla les mouvements que son pendentif argenté faisait sur sa peau. Puis il s'installa plus confortablement pour lui présenter son membre. Axis soupira, puis se mit à quatre pattes, se laissant guider, de la main du noble, sur sa nuque, jusqu'à l'objet de son travail. Enfin, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur le gland de son client, celui-ci expira profondément.  
>« Ouvre la bouche. »<br>Un afflux de sang se fit au niveau des pommettes du jeune homme et il s'accomplit.

* * *

><p>Linneus était en train de bavarder avec Claret quand Mercutio les rejoignit.<p>

« Un problème ?  
>— On dirait, oui, le renseigna Claret. Axis a renvoyé une cliente pour en prendre un autre à la place. Je sais que lui et monsieur Rhys ont une relation particulière, mais…<br>— Oh ! » s'extasia Mercutio, dans une expression lubrique. « Peut-être que Maître Atros va me permettre d'essayer mes nouveaux jouets avec lui ? »  
>Claret et Linneus eurent, en même temps, une expression de dégoût.<p>

* * *

><p>Axis se retint de gémir. Il se trouvait désormais à quatre pattes sur le lit, le sexe de Rhys dans sa bouche tandis que, allongé à côté de lui, ce dernier enfonçait profondément ses doigts dans le bas de son corps. D'une main, il tenait l'une de ses fesses écartées, tandis que, de l'autre, il pratiquait des va-et-vient qui provoquaient un plaisir indicible au jeune homme. A chaque fois qu'il entrait, Axis avait envie de pousser pour le rencontrer, ses reins se raidissant, son corps partant imperceptiblement vers l'arrière, tandis qu'il étouffait inconsciemment ses souffles de plaisir contre le membre qui lui obstruait la bouche, s'en bâillonnant ainsi. Et, d'une certaine manière, bien qu'il soit hors de question qu'il le reconnaisse, même en lui-même, il aimait sentir cette chair entre ses lèvres, sa caresse l'excitant. Cette fois était différente des deux précédentes, il ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être une forme d'accoutumance — il ne voulut surtout pas y penser. Peut-être l'incroyable durée de cette première pénétration… Axis ignorait depuis combien de temps il y était soumis ainsi. Plus l'acte se prolongeait, plus le plaisir devenait intense, autant que la caresse frustrante. Ces deux doigts étaient devenus clairement insuffisants et il se retrouvait désespérément languissant de l'épaisseur plus importante qui les remplacerait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait encore songer était qu'il voulait que Rhys le pénètre, qu'il comble l'espace qu'il avait créé, en enfonçant son sexe en lui. Lorsque celui-ci cessa l'observation de ses doigts qui entraient et sortaient de lui pour porter son attention sur le visage du courtisan, il constata que ses joues étaient rosies et que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte plus vive. Il retira ses membres encore luisants de lubrifiant pour poser la main sur le matelas, caressant, de l'autre, la chevelure auburn du jeune homme, faisant glisser les deux charmantes tresses qui l'égayaient entre ses doigts. Oui. Venir ici n'était pas uniquement un simple désir de distraction.<p>

Axis laissa glisser le sexe de son client hors de sa bouche. Le regard qu'il porta ensuite sur celui-ci fut troublé. Rhys le remarqua. D'une main, le prince le fit tomber sur le côté, l'incitant à se mettre sur le dos, en se déplaçant lentement vers lui. Avec attention, il se glissa entre ses cuisses, s'agenouillant devant son corps dans un instant de contemplation durant lequel ils restèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Puis Rhys saisit la jambe de son partenaire, la positionnant doucement sur son épaule, avant de faire de même avec l'autre. De réflexe, Axis détourna le visage, les joues le chauffant, tandis que le noble prenait le temps d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Les tatouages rouges aux extrémités de ses bras, la carnation de sa peau, les muscles finement dessinés de son torse et l'expression qu'il avait sous les mèches rousses qui lui retombaient sur le front : tout lui plaisait en ce jeune homme. Lentement, il se pencha sur lui, son souffle survolant son visage, tandis que le corps d'Axis se faisait plier en deux et son bassin relever. Ce dernier ne dirigea qu'un regard perdu sur lui, les deux hommes se faisant face dans un instant de silence. Puis Rhys pencha le visage sur lui pour quérir sa bouche. Le baiser fut chaud, langoureux et cruellement excitant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, les laissant rapidement comme à bout de souffle et leurs verges humides. Alors le prince passa la main entre ses cuisses pour guider son propre membre entre les fesses de son partenaire. Axis le perçut contre son orifice et n'eut que le temps de le sentir s'y presser que, déjà, son corps s'ouvrait pour l'y accueillir profondément. Son cou se raidit, sa tête partit sur le côté et il lâcha un râle, non pas de douleur, mais peut-être plus de surprise, tandis que Rhys glissait au fond de lui. Le jeune roux expira longuement. Bien qu'il ait attendu cet instant depuis de longues minutes, maintenant, se sentir ainsi pénétré lui était encore étrange… et il doutait que ce puisse ne plus être le cas un jour.

Lorsque Rhys commença à se mouvoir, il dirigea le regard sur le rebord du lit et se mordit les lèvres de plaisir en le sentant aller et venir en lui.

* * *

><p>« Vraiment ? se catastropha Claret. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Axis, pourtant. C'est monsieur Rhys qui…<br>— Axis en répondra directement devant moi, l'interrompit Atros, le visage fermé.  
>— Et si c'est monsieur Rhys qui est responsable ? » lança Linneus.<br>De son côté, Mercutio était déjà parti astiquer ses jouets, la mine réjouie et une lumière de concupiscence brillant dans les pupilles.  
>Atros mit quelques instants à lui répondre. Il avait rejoint son bureau et réfléchissait, le bas du visage posé sur ses doigts croisés.<br>« Le client a toujours raison, trancha-t-il. Partez, maintenant. »  
>Argent, derrière lui, releva simplement le regard.<br>Claret baissa le sien et se tourna vers la sortie, embarrassée par la pensée qu'elle aurait dû agir autrement, ne sachant que penser, cependant, tandis que Linneus fixait Atros avec mépris.  
>Au-delà de la colère que ce dernier ressentait, ceci fit se tordre quelque chose de douloureux dans son ventre.<p>

* * *

><p>Axis gémissait.<p>

De faibles râles, parfois, d'autres qu'il étouffait dans le matelas, tandis que Rhys se déhanchait en lui. Son rythme était cruellement lent. Le prince d'Ivore n'avait cependant pas le désir d'accélérer. Il était satisfait ainsi, dans cet acte de chair qui attisait ses sens et détournait ses pensées, bien loin, désormais, des obligations et soucis de ce monde. Les sensations n'en étaient que plus intenses, son corps s'étant réchauffé et le plaisir lui brûlant les entrailles. La perspective du mariage précipité, la maladie de son père, sa mort proche et la couronne qui pèserait bientôt lourdement sur sa tête étaient devenus lointains… et il n'en demandait pas plus. Doucement, il se pencha pour baiser la surface tatouée du dos du jeune homme en qui il se mouvait. Ses cheveux auburn retombaient vers le matelas et l'expression de son visage était tout ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Il fit glisser la main sur son ventre à la peau cuivrée, descendant jusqu'à enserrer son membre qu'il caressa lentement, provoquant un frémissement, de la part de son partenaire, ce qui augmenta encore son excitation. Le front de Rhys était moite et la jouissance montante provoquait des picotements dans ses aines depuis un certain moment.

Axis se mit à haleter, l'orgasme précédent que lui avait déjà fait atteindre le noble étant encore trop proche. D'une manière presque irréelle, il se déhancha alors de lui-même, sur la verge de son client, inconscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le prince en prit appui, plus fortement, sur ses hanches, pour venir à sa rencontre, donnant un coup de reins plus prononcé. Un grognement émana de sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait que le jeune homme s'élançait, dans le même temps, vers lui. La pénétration était plus profonde, ainsi. Rhys accéléra le rythme, satisfait de voir son partenaire crisper les poings sur le drap et tendre les fesses vers lui, lui offrant une résistance lui permettant d'aller et venir plus intensément. Son corps était vraiment bon. Il ralentit un instant le mouvement pour se pencher sur lui, attrapant sa chevelure pour lécher son oreille percée en redressant sa tête, puis tourner son visage vers lui. Les yeux d'Axis étaient embués par le plaisir. L'instant fut alors celui du trouble, les regards des deux hommes se croisant, puis Rhys se tendit pour se saisir de ses lèvres, provoquant un gémissement chez le jeune homme et une contraction de son corps qui le fit grogner en se sentant serré plus vivement. L'instant d'après, il se redressait pour prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher : le plaisir, l'oubli dans l'acte qui n'était plus celui d'un prince, mais uniquement d'un homme, dans la simplicité sans paroles de la chair.

Il entendit Axis gémir en se retrouvant, enfin, martelé ainsi, son corps semblant à la limite de la jouissance, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui en laisser l'opportunité. Lui-même était à bout et le moment était venu de céder aux vagues de l'orgasme. Il sentit le brasier qui enflait déjà dans son bas-ventre s'intensifier, devenir plus brûlant, des picotements monter le long de sa colonne et il succomba à la chaleur de l'extase en de longs coups de reins incontrôlés.

Axis trembla en le sentant s'immobiliser. Tout son corps était en ébullition, la chaleur du plaisir étant montée d'une manière presque insoutenable, et il se crispa en prenant appui de ses avant-bras sur le lit pour donner de lui-même encore quelques coups de bassin, s'empalant sur le membre qui ne tarderait pas à sortir de lui, s'en sentant frustré. Puis il retomba sur le dos, le souffle court, en sentant celui-ci se retirer. Un temps, il pensa à ce qu'il venait de faire, le regard hagard ouvert au plafond. Le poids du noble fit bouger le matelas à côté de lui, tandis que ce dernier s'allongeait en travers, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

Longuement, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, la sueur séchant lentement sur leurs peaux. Le corps de Rhys était plein d'endorphines et il se sentait bien, tandis qu'Axis ne ravalait que douloureusement sa frustration, son membre restant tendu. Tous deux retrouvèrent progressivement un rythme respiratoire plus apaisé.

Le ciel se teinta d'un bleu plus profond, derrière la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Le courtisan finit par prendre la parole. La séance était terminée et il avait tenu son engagement, après tout.  
>« Alors, satisfait ? »<br>Sa frustration était perceptible jusque dans son ton.  
>Le prince d'Ivore l'observa avec une mine amusée, mettant quelques secondes à répondre.<br>« Plus que toi, il me semble. »  
>Son regard s'était posé sur son membre qui refusait encore de ramollir.<br>Axis n'en eut qu'un reniflement méprisant.  
>« J'aurai bien d'autres occasions de me vider les couilles.<br>— Je n'en doute pas… »  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Rhys était un mélange de fatigue post-orgasmique et de distraction évidente, tandis qu'Axis ne le contemplait qu'avec une méfiance presque enfantine. Le noble fut attendri par la lueur de trouble qu'il y décela, cependant.<br>« Tu ne connais vraiment rien au sexe entre hommes, hein ? »  
>Axis haussa un sourcil suspicieux.<br>« Je peux encore bander », poursuivit le noble.  
>Le premier resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Rhys se releva lentement sur ses coudes.<br>« Je… J'ai…, s'inquiéta le rouquin en le voyant venir vers lui.  
>— Oui. Tu peux parler, lui souffla le prince en s'approchant de sa bouche. Le petit jeu est fini. »<br>Puis il lui donna un baiser langoureux, l'un de ceux qui avait le don de les faire fondre tous deux et d'enflammer leurs sens. Le sexe d'Axis en eut un soubresaut d'intérêt. Lentement, Rhys lui grimpa dessus.

Le rouquin ne sut comment réagir, saisissant simplement ses hanches, dans une expression perdue, quand il le surplomba. Le prince se tenait désormais sur lui, les genoux écartés des deux côtés de son bassin et son torse glabre se dressant au-dessus de son corps. Sa verge s'était faiblement relevée et il se pencha pour partager, de nouveau, un baiser brûlant avec Axis, qui frémit quand il étala sur son sexe un peu de la vaseline dont ils avaient laissé le pot près d'eux.

Le regard voilé, ce dernier contempla alors le noble se redresser, écartant un peu plus les cuisses et prenant appui d'une main sur son torse en descendant lentement sur lui. Lorsque le bas du corps du prince fut en contact avec son membre, Axis exhala. La vision était chaude, autant que la perspective de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il sentit Rhys bouger un peu, s'ajustant à sa présence, puis un sourire en coin se peignit sur les lèvres du noble et sa voix s'éleva :  
>« Voyons si tu peux être meilleur que la dernière fois. »<br>Enfin, dans une lenteur presque insupportable, Axis perçut la barrière du corps de son client céder pour lui permettre d'entrer. De réflexe, il resserra les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, son dos s'étirant légèrement, tandis que le plaisir le transperçait. Un soupir de satisfaction émana de sa bouche. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur que d'avoir son sexe profondément enfoui dans un orifice si étroit. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce noblion aux tendances dominantes pourrait agir ainsi. Il se sentit cependant idiot de ne pas y avoir songé : la plupart des clients masculins que recevait Mercutio préféraient être pénétrés plutôt que l'inverse, et il lui était aisé de le comprendre, l'orgasme étant tellement fort, une fois empli ainsi. Il l'avait expérimenté de par lui-même. Pantelant, le cœur battant dans l'attente, il resta immobile, se contentant d'apprécier tant la formidable sensation d'être ainsi enserré que la jolie vue qui lui était offerte. Il commença à avoir envie de se déhancher, mais attendit que son client fasse le premier geste. D'une manière curieuse, tous deux avaient désormais cessé de parler et se contemplaient silencieusement.

Puis, enfin, enfin, Rhys prit appui sur ses cuisses, remontant sur la chair d'Axis, avant de retomber lourdement sur son bassin. De plaisir, celui-ci pressa les mains sur ses hanches, ouvrant la bouche pour respirer plus amplement. Lorsque le premier recommença à se mouvoir, ses doigts se crispèrent et il poussa juste au moment où il redescendait sur lui, augmentant ainsi la profondeur de la pénétration et faisant faiblement claquer la peau de ses aines sur ses fesses. Il eut la sensation que son corps était en feu, de fines décharges parcourant chacun de ses nerfs. Puis leur échange se poursuivit. Progressivement, l'appui des mains de Rhys sur le torse du roux se fit plus incertain, leurs mouvements plus vifs et leurs rythmes moins contrôlés.

De là où il était, le prince offrait à Axis une vision formidable, son torse se couvrant peu à peu de sueur et ses mèches bleutées battant son front dans une image à se damner. Axis commença à se demander, même faiblement, s'il était si curieux, pour lui, d'en apprécier la vue ainsi. Le plaisir était à ce point vif que tous deux haletaient, Rhys faisant des va-et-vient sur sa verge de plus en plus intenses et se contractant en stimulant, selon toute évidence, un point en lui qui lui faisait presque perdre le contrôle de ses gestes.

Puis il y eut un instant de répit, le prince prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle et le trouble se faisant plus fort. Alors, Axis se redressa brusquement. Rhys se retrouva désarçonné, retombant sur le dos, la tête pendant au bord du lit, tandis que le jeune homme le surplombait pour se rengainer déjà en lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent la peau pâle du prince et tous deux gémirent dans le plaisir de la pénétration.

Il ne fut plus le temps, alors, de se poser de questions ou de jouer à qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Il ne fut plus le temps des provocations et des objectifs de pouvoir, mais seulement celui de prendre. De se saisir de ce qui était à leur portée, à ce moment-là, de se laisser aller et de succomber. Leurs souffles sonores emplirent la pièce, la chaleur monta vivement, le lit grinçant, jusqu'à l'instant où, sans trop savoir lui-même ce qu'il faisait, Axis enserra la verge de son partenaire pour le conduire, avec lui, vers l'orgasme désormais imminent. Des râles sortirent des lèvres de Rhys, Axis grogna, la chaleur de la jouissance gagnant vivement leur bas-ventre, remontant le long de leur poitrine jusqu'à ce que le monde devienne blanc et le plaisir presque douloureux, et tous deux se déversèrent dans un dernier geignement.

Puis, ils restèrent, silencieux, allongés l'un sur l'autre, le pouls rapide et la respiration erratique.

* * *

><p>« Mais pourquoi ? hurla Axis.<br>— Pour avoir éconduit madame Meredith, le renseigna Atros. Et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu aies négocié toi-même les tarifs de la maison. »  
>Axis n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, ni… rien du tout. Il avait déjà du mal à recouvrer ses esprits, alors comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait lui-même puni ainsi était bien au-delà de ses capacités de l'instant.<br>Il dirigea un regard hagard vers Rhys, fâché de le trouver en train de se retenir difficilement de rire. Le prince détourna aussitôt le visage pour le dissimuler en feignant de contempler, depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, le va-et-vient dans la rue au-dessous. Il se faisait, décidément, l'effet d'un gosse, dans tous ses agissements.  
>Derrière Atros et Argent, Claret et Linneus se tenaient, inquiets quant à la tournure des évènements.<br>« Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est lui, là ! »  
>Le doigt du roux pointait vers le prétendant au trône d'Ivore et sa chevelure était plus que passablement décoiffée. Celle du prince aussi, cependant, mais moins et personne ne se serait risqué ne serait-ce qu'à laisser apparaître le fait qu'il l'avait remarqué.<br>« Il a débarqué dans la chambre et…  
>— Suffit ! l'interrompit Atros. Les clients n'ont pas à être tenus responsables des actes des membres de cette maison.<br>— Mais ce n'est pas juste !  
>— Rien ne te forçait à choisir un client plutôt qu'un autre », trancha le maître de la maison, avant d'ajouter : « Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de ton choix, Axis. »<br>Comme il prenait conscience de ce que devait s'imaginer son patron, le visage d'Axis se décomposa.  
>« Allons, allons », intervint finalement le prince d'Ivore, ayant toujours des difficultés à se retenir de rire, « la punition me semble quelque peu disproportionnée, non ?<br>— Je ne crois pas que vous ayez à dire votre mot à ce sujet, le réprimanda froidement Atros.  
>— Dans la mesure où je suis un client régulier de votre maison, et particulièrement de ce membre, il me semble pourtant. »<br>Il prit quelques secondes afin de trouver ses mots.  
>« Je ne voudrais pas que ce… Mercutio me force à user, par la suite, d'un… »<br>Il se racla la gorge.  
>« … orifice désagréablement dilaté. »<br>Axis crut mourir en l'entendant prononcer de telles paroles. Son visage s'empourpra jusqu'au haut de son front et son irritation atteint des sommets.  
>Atros ferma les paupières en baissant légèrement le menton, pensif.<br>« Bien sûr, admit-il.  
>— Pourquoi ne pas offrir à la cliente une visite complémentaire ? lança Claret, de là où elle était.<br>— Parce que celle-ci a refusé.  
>— Alors autant me l'offrir, fit remarquer le prince. Étant donné la somme que cette séance va vous rapporter, ce serait une façon honorable de me remercier. »<br>Perdu, Axis observa alors son maître réfléchir, ayant clairement l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui, là, avant qu'Atros finisse par acquiescer lentement.  
>Quand celui-ci releva le visage vers un Rhys dont le sourire était déjà celui de la victoire, Axis songea qu'il était certainement le membre le plus malchanceux de toute la maison.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
